Always Tell Them You Love Them
by tigrjo
Summary: Some rescues are different. Sometimes they teach you life's most important lessons


"Wow, things have really been quiet around here today!"

"Roy, don't say that, you'll jinx us." Johnny really believed in superstitions so he didn't want Roy to mess with the quiet day.

"Johnny, just because I say it's quiet doesn't mean things will change around here"

As if on cue, the Klaxons went off

" _Station 51, Station 110, Battalion 8, structure fire, 121 Washington St., cross St. Baron..time out 18:02_

"So what were you saying about superstitions, Roy?"

"Shut-up, Junior."

The cab of the squad became quiet as each man focused on the job ahead. While Johnny navigated, Roy concentrated on driving. Driving an emergency vehicle is just an added danger to the job. Too many people ignore the siren, causing accidents to occur. So when these two paramedics are rolling on a call, they are all business.

Arriving on scene, Captain Stanley jumped down from the engine almost before it stopped rolling and trotted over to consult with the incident captain. The five remaining firefighters waited for their orders.

"Oh man, this is an old building" Chet commented as they waited to get their assignments from their Captain.

"Chet, this is not only an old building but it is an old library"

"Damn, Marco, that means lots of fuel"

"You know it, man"

Captain Stanley jogged over to his crew. "Ok guys, the fire is under control but the building is very unstable. Our pumper is not needed so we are all on search and rescue. There is a woman in the basement of that building. She is wheelchair bound and has not come out yet. The basement is huge with lots of individual rooms and hallways so we'll have to split up in two's. Be sure to mark as you go and keep safe."

All six of 51's A shift ran to the building. Cap directed his crew to spread out and keep in touch through the HTs. The basement was vast. Many of these old buildings used to be huge warehouses and were recycled into retail and office space. Much of the basement was left in its original state so the area was immense with lots of unused office equipment and other bulky items not being used by the library upstairs. The upper floor had partially collapsed and there was debris everywhere so finding this woman quickly was imperative.

Roy and Johnny went left to search some unused office spaces. Smoke and debris hindered their progress but they knew the urgency of their mission so they pushed onward. Mike and Captain Stanley searched the back of the basement where the library housed books that were donated but needed repairs before adding them to the main floor.

Chet and Marco took off towards the right and found a large open space that was covered in debris from the upper floor. They immediately started digging through some boards, carefully watching out for any signs of life under the debris. After a few minutes of searching, Chet yelled, "I found a wheelchair!"

Marco figured that if the person missing was the user of that chair then they should be very close. He intensified his search, calling out to whoever may hear him. "Is there anyone down here? Make a noise if you can hear me so I can find you." Marco was about to give up his search of this particular spot when he was finally rewarded with a groan coming from under a pile of boards. Chet joined Marco and they started throwing boards and other debris across the room. Marco stopped long enough to alert the others on his HT. "Over here; she's trapped."

Roy and John immediately turned and followed Chet and Marco's voices to the location of the victim, followed closely by Captain Stanley and Mike. By the time they get there, Chet and Marco have succeeded in uncovering a woman trapped under a beam. While Roy and John started assessing the patient's condition, Chet, Marco and Mike head quickly up the basement stairs to start gathering the equipment the paramedics would need to treat the woman and the tools the others would need to free the victim.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" "Ma'am?" "She's not responding, Roy"

Roy looked closely at the lady who was probably in her late 50's. She was breathing but unconscious. There is a fallen beam pressing on her midsection but Roy cannot tell how much damage has been done. "She's unconscious. Probably has a concussion…Maybe internal bleeding as well. We won't know until we can free her."

Chet and Marco arrived with the necessary equipment for the paramedics. As Roy tries to contact Rampart, Mike starts working on the beam with the K-12. Chet and Marco are moving other debris from the area. Cap is busy getting the victim on oxygen while Johnny is checking her vitals.

"Rampart, this is Rescue 51. How do you read?"

Dr. Brackett responds to Roy's transmission, "The is Rampart, go ahead 51"

"We have a woman in her late 50's trapped under a collapsed beam. She is unconscious with possible internal injuries. Vitals to follow."

At that moment there was a tremendous roar and the floor of the basement shook. The ceiling seemed to groan from what seemed to be added weight.

Captain Stanley stood up, "Good Lord, what was that?"

Chet looked around and said, "Sounds like the whole place just collapsed, Cap!"

"Marco, Chet, check it out"

"Right Cap"

Dr. Brackett listened to the vitals as Roy reported them and gave his permission to start IV's with ringers and another one on the opposite arm of D5W TKO. Just as Roy finished starting the IVs, Johnny noticed the lady was waking up. He got right over her so she could see his face clearly and said, "Well, it is good to see you awake. Can you tell me your name?"

"Catherine or some people call me Katie."

Johnny grabbed his penlight and started checking her pupils. These two paramedics are so in sync that Roy did not even miss a beat taking up where Johnny left off.

"I'm Roy Desoto and the man at your other side with that pen light is my partner, John Gage. We're paramedics with the Los Angeles County Fire Department."

"Hello, Roy Desoto and John Gage. Nice to meet you" "Wish it were different circumstances of course"

Roy smiled at Katie. "I want you to keep talking to me okay? I need you to stay with me."

Just then Chet and Marco came back to report to Captain Stanley. "Cap, we're closed in here. Both stairwells are blocked under huge amounts of debris. We were able to communicate with Cap Johnson at 110's. They're working on things but it could be awhile before we can get outta here."

"Right. Give them whatever help we can on this end, Chet"

Captain Stanley returns to the paramedics, "Guys, we might be here awhile."

"Cap, I need to advise Rampart. How much longer on the beam, Mike?"

"Soon, Roy. It's almost ready to lift"

Roy turns back to the biophone, "Rampart, we are getting ready to remove the beam; however we're trapped in the basement of this building at present and it could be awhile before we can transport"

"10-4, 51. Once the beam is removed, be ready with anti-shock trousers and closely monitor vitals"

"10-4, Rampart"

A soft voice interrupted Roy's train of thought. "Roy DeSoto, you might want to tell your Rampart that I am a diabetic on insulin and I also take Warfarin. I have one kidney and it is in stage III kidney disease."

"Rampart, patient informs me that she is an insulin dependent diabetic with Stage III kidney disease. She is also on Warfarin, Rampart."

"10-4, 51"

Mike finishes the beam and they begin to remove it from Katie's body. Roy and John are quick with the anti-shock trousers but Katie's blood pressure is dropping and her breathing has become a little labored.

Roy turns back to Katie, "Keep talking, Katie. Stay with us"

Katie tries really hard to concentrate so she can do as Roy asks. "Okay, so who are all these other handsome gentlemen? I am assuming that the distinguished, confident man with the white stripe on his helmet is the Captain."

"That's right, Ma'am, I'm Captain Hank Stanley"

"Nice to meet you, Captain"

Hank smiles as he steps away from everyone in order to communicate with the rescuers outside on his HT.

Katie spoke again, trying to stay awake. "Who is the Hispanic gentleman with the beautiful dark eyes?"

"I'm Marco Lopaz, Ma'am"

"Nice to meet you, Marco"

Chet comes back over to the paramedics to see if there is anything he can do to help them since there is really nothing 51's crew can do to help clear the debris from the stairs. That will come later when the rescuers get closer.

Katie is trying desperately to stay focused, "All right, who is the cute one down there with the curly hair and big mustache?"

"Um, my name is Chet Kelly, Ma'am"

"Good to meet you, Chet"

Johnny couldn't resist, "Chet, how did you know she was talking about you? She said cute one."

"She also said the one with the curly hair. Do any of you other bozos have curly hair? Besides, I am cute; you have to admit that, Gage." Chet said as he raised his eyebrows and batted his eyes at Johnny.

Johnny scoffed at Chet, "Only in your dreams, Chet; only in your dreams."

Katie laughed, "I bet you two are the comic relief for the group."

Roy rolled his eyes and grinned, "You have no idea!"

Katie continued the introductions, "The strong, silent one with the soulful eyes, holding that saw?"

"Mike Stoker, Ma'am"

"Nice to meet you, Mike. Now that we have the introductions out of the way…next order of business is to STOP calling me Ma'am. Understood?"

A chorus of 'oks' sounded around the room accompanied with several, "What should we call you?"

"So, call me Katie, Kate, Catherine, Aunt Katie, or Momma Kate. They all work for me."

"Katie, are you retired or do you work?" Mike really wanted to know what this woman was all about.

"Well, Mike, I am semi-retired. I don't work anymore but I do have a passion. I advocate for neglected and abused kids. See, I am a retired lawyer. I work with the Guardian ad Litem program here in LA. County. We are the child's voice in court and we report to the Judge whatever services we think the child will need. Our trained volunteers work hard to make sure an abused or neglected child has a better life. My job is to advise the GAL program in all legal matters."

Mike was impressed with this woman. "Wow, Katie that is a really good thing you're doing."

"Mike, every kid deserves to be heard. They can't afford lawyers so someone has to step in and speak for them. I am also a disability awareness consultant. I hold seminars for various businesses and organizations to train staff and personnel on discrimination issues and the legal accessibility aspects of the Americans with Disabilities Act."

Everyone just stared at the injured woman, wondering how she could remain so focused even while she's in so much pain.

"I was down here in this basement doing some research on a subject when I heard the fire alarms and sirens. I wasn't able to get out before the ceiling collapsed on me."

Roy smiles at the lady and says, "Ok, Katie. What else do you want to talk about?"

"How many of you guys are married?"

Roy grins, "So this is what you want to talk about?"

"Hey, you said to keep talking so I'm choosing the topic, right?"

Smiling, Captain Stanley answered Kate's question. "The two married guys are myself and Roy."

Katie, keeping her focus centered on staying conscious and aware, answers, "So the rest of these guys are heartbreakers I guess"

Heartbreakers? Cap finds that funny. "More like the broken hearted"

Chet boasts, "Oh Cap, I myself leave 'em wanting more"

Mike, the quiet one, speaks up "Chet, if they wanted more, you wouldn't leave" Everyone laughs.

"Do any of you have kids?"

"I have two, a boy and a girl" Roy said while he was checking Katie's BP.

Cap said, "I have two girls"

"I have a boy and a girl as well." Katie quietly said.

Katie looked around at the bunch of men and said, "Do any of you have a steady relationship with anyone?"

Mike spoke softly, "I do. I'm engaged. I asked her last night"

Everyone was stunned but finally recovered enough to congratulate Mike. Once they thought about it, no one was really surprised. They all know how much Mike loves Beth. Things became quiet after the initial excitement over Mike's announcement.

Marco speaks next, "I have been dating the same woman for a couple of years now. We may get married in the future."

Johnny and Chet did not respond to Katie's question so she assumed they did not have a steady relationship with anyone special but she was sure they had someone they kept close to their heart.

Finally Katie speaks, "All of you guys have someone close to you that you love whether it be wives, girlfriends, best friends, or family members. When you get back to the station you should call them. You should tell them how much you love them and how much you appreciate them. If it is a lover tell them they are Hot and you can't wait to see them." Katie giggles.

Seeing the look of interest on everyone's faces, Katie continues, " Guys, you want me to keep talking so I'm going to tell you a story."

Everyone looked at her with reverence because for some reason that none of them could explain, they all felt something important was about to happen.

"I know what it is like to wait for your fireman to come home. You go about your daily activities and as far as the world is concerned you are confident and not worried at all. But of course inside you're a complete mess. So when your fireman calls from work, you know he is safe, at least for that moment in time." Katie continued, "See, I was married to a fireman a long time ago so I speak from experience"

Roy and Johnny keep a close eye on Katie's vitals while Chet asks her what happened to her husband. It was a question everyone wanted to ask but did not want to appear to pry. Mike did ask if her husband had worked for LA County.

"My husband worked at a fire department in a little coastal town on the East Coast. The department was small in comparison to your department. They only had 60 firefighters on the payroll. The rural areas had volunteer departments that helped out the city when they were needed."

Chet spoke again, "How long have you and him been living in LA County?" Chet thought that was a little more subtle way of asking where he was now. He knew they were all curious because Katie had said that she was married to him a long time ago. She didn't seem to mean in the present tense.

"Chet, I have been in LA for about 4 years now. My husband died many years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It is okay Chet. I like talking about him. It comforts me"

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to him?" It was Captain Stanley who asked the question this time.

Katie's breath is shallow so her voice is very quiet. The men had to come in closer to hear her,

"When you are married to a fireman, you have a certain routine. On the morning you send your husband off to work, you kiss him goodbye and then after he is gone and cannot hear you, you say a prayer. 'God, please bring him home safely to me.'"

Katie paused here for a few moments. Roy thought she might have passed out but finally she began her story again.

"One morning, he kissed me, told me that he loved me." Katie smiled, "He told me I was Hot and he couldn't wait to get back home. I can close my eyes and still see his smile as he walked to the car that morning."

Katie's voice became even softer and the men had to listen very closely in order to hear her words.

"After he left, I said the same prayer I had said since the day I met him. 'God, please bring him home safely to me.' Only, this time God said, "No…not this time.'"

All six men were almost holding their breath as Katie continued her story.

"That morning there was a big warehouse fire. A wall collapsed. The Department lost three firemen that day. My husband was one of them."

The men were all quiet. They didn't really know what to say. They all know that this job can take them away from their loved ones in a flash but it is something they don't talk about much. The silence was only broken by the sounds of the rescuers working through the rubble to find them.

With tears in her eyes, Katie spoke, "The days and weeks after were tough. My son and daughter were very young and I was lost. His partner and the whole department were right there for me and the kids though so that helped. One thing that sustained me in the dark days after was the memories. I could close my eyes and see his smiling face and hear him telling me he loves me. Yes, even remember him calling me Hot! Katie said with a smile that lit up her face and shone in her weary eyes. "It kept me close to him…still does"

Katie continued, "So, gentlemen that is why it is so important to remind your loved ones every day of how you feel. We go through life's daily challenges and somehow get complacent, believing that our loved ones know how we feel. The truth is that even if you know you're loved, it is still an absolutely beautiful thing to hear it spoken. Demonstrating is important but hearing the words will keep it alive in your heart."

The men took Katie's words in and processed them quietly. Katie could tell that the men were listening with their hearts because she saw a few tears in the group.

"My son works for my husband's partner now. See, my husband's partner is now the Fire Department's Chief and my son is a lineman at the same substation as his father. Jared always said he wanted to be just like Daddy when he grew up. He is. I'm really proud of him. I worry constantly but I am proud. His father would be too. When he was born, he was given the Choctaw name _Hashuk_ _malli._ It means 'flash of lightning'. He was named that because the night he was born, my husband was at work and there was a horrible thunder storm. He had trouble getting to the hospital because all the lights were out everywhere and tree limbs had fallen across some of the roads. As he entered the delivery room, Jared was making his first cry and at the same time, there was a huge bolt of lightning in the sky outside the window."

Johnny quietly said, "You are Native?"

"No, but my husband was. He was born on the Choctaw Reservation in Mississippi. He was very proud of his heritage."

"My heritage is Seminole on my father's side." Johnny said with pride. "I lived on the reservation for awhile as a child but when I was a teenager I moved to LA to live with my aunt."

Katie looked beyond Johnny's words right into his soul. "The Seminole are like all other American Indian tribes in that they respect Mother Earth. My husband loved anything outdoors. He was respectful of the earth and all its creatures. Are you a lover of the wild, John Gage?"

Johnny smiled down at the woman, "Yes, I spend time with Mother Earth as much as I possibly can. I love being in the outdoors and enjoying the nature that was given us."

Katie felt there was something deep about this young man. Actually, she had that same feeling about all the men with her right now.

Chet could not believe this lady. "Katie, are you doing okay? You have not complained or even acknowledged any pain or discomfort."

"I'm okay, Chet. I won't deny I am in pain and I'm a little scared but I am okay."

"Okay, guys, you have heard my story. I have to tell you though that since you have heard my entire story, you have now been officially adopted by me." Katie announced. "You are now my boys. My boys from 51's"

Somehow the guys knew this woman meant what she said. She is now their adopted mom. This brought smiles to all their faces. Each man in the crew had their own backgrounds, beliefs, and experiences but each one now had a new adopted Mom. That made them each feel warm inside even though they couldn't have explained why they felt that way. It was just Katie and her quiet love and peace that touched each man.

Cap broke the silence in the group by pointing out that the rescuers were getting close now.

"Mike, Chet, Marco, go see if you can help on this end."

Katie's breath was even more labored so she remained quiet while the other rescuers came rushing in to help. Johnny laid his hand on Katie's arm and leaned over to tell her that they were getting ready to put her on a backboard in order to move her out. When the paramedics got her ready to go, all her boys gathered around her determined to help carry her out.

As they were leaving the basement, a small voice was heard saying, "Okay my boys take me out of here"

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital emergency entrance and Roy helped the attendants get Katie on a gurney. Dixie met them, telling them to take her to exam room 4. Dix noticed that Roy didn't come into the exam room like he normally does so she went looking for him. She found him at the base station, looking forlorn. She noticed the paramedic was leaning against the counter and had not spoken. He seemed to be more upset than he normally was when it came to a patient.

"This one got to you."

"Dix, this one got to all of us. She is one special lady."

"We'll take good care of her, Roy"

"I know but I think Johnny and I will stay on air from Rampart. Maybe we can hang around long enough to make sure she's stable."

Johnny walked up to Roy and said, "I just called the station to update them. Cap had just been on his office phone with his wife, Mike was on the dorm phone talking to Beth, and Marco was waiting on Chet to finish up on the pay phone, talking to his Mom. He was getting ready to call his Mom and girlfriend."

Dixie couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Good Lord, this one really did get to all of you if you all feel the need to talk with someone. Usually that happens on really bad ones."

"Dix, this one was just special. We'll tell you about it sometime."

"Sounds like something I would really love to hear, Johnny"

"We'll be in the lounge. Will you keep us updated, Dix?" Roy asked.

"Sure, no problem"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

In the lounge, Roy and Johnny grabbed a coffee cup from the shelf and helped themselves to some strong, hospital coffee. When both of them were seated at the table in the center of the room, Roy tells Johnny,

"You know, Johnny, I'm not particularly religious but for some reason, I feel like praying for Katie."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Roy. I feel the same way. She called us her 'boys' and honestly, I feel like she is our mom or maybe a loving aunt or something. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, you're saying that she feels like family."

"That's it exactly" Johnny replies as he nervously drags his hands through his thick hair.

"I'm going to call Joanne" Roy said, as he stood up.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll wait here" Johnny sipped his coffee and privately said a prayer to the Spirits for Katie. He lost his Mom many years ago and he found himself loving the idea of having another one; adopted or not. He would call his aunt when Roy returned. Seems like all Katie's boys are taking her advice today. Johnny's sure the family members of the crew will all want to hear Katie's story too.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Roy and Johnny, having made their phone calls to family, waited impatiently for news of Katie. Finally, Dr. Brackett came into the lounge to get some coffee and talk with the paramedics.

Johnny is the first to speak, "Doc, how is she?"

Roy realizes he is holding his breath anxiously waiting the Doctor's reply. Brackett notices,

"Roy, you need to breathe. Katie is out of surgery and is doing fine. We will be moving her to ICU after recovery and then I'll let you guys see her for a few minutes."

"Roy, I'm gonna go call the station and let the guys know ."

Roy nodded his head to let Johnny know he heard him. Dr. Brackett got his coffee and sat down in the seat vacated by Johnny. He quietly appraised Roy's behavior and wondered why this lady is so special. Unable to squelch his curiosity any longer, he finally said,

"What's up, Roy? Why this one?"

"Doc, you would not believe this woman's strength and depth. We had a long time with her while we were trapped and believe me, she is one classy lady. She adopted us and now she calls us her 'boys' and the funny thing is we know she means it for real. We are her boys now"

"Wow, sounds like she really got to you"

Johnny came back into the room just in time to hear Dr. Brackett's comment.

"Doc, she got to all of us. She is family in more ways than one."

"What do you mean, Johnny?"

"I mean she didn't just adopt us she is also the widow of a former firefighter."

"Really? A firefighter with LA?"

Roy took over the story, "No, he worked at a small station on the East Coast but it makes no difference. He was a firefighter and that makes him family."

"I can understand that"

"Doc, he died in the line of duty a long time ago but when she talked to us about him, we could feel his presence in the room. She brought him alive to us as she talked. She reminded us that we should take care of our families' emotional well being as well as the physical. She told us to always say 'I love you' even if our loved one knows it in their hearts already. That way they have our words in their heart and mind."

"Wow, Roy. Sounds like an amazing woman"

"She is Doc, she really is. Her son is a firefighter at the same department where her husband worked and he's even at the same substation his father worked." Johnny explained."

"And remember, Johnny? She said her husband's partner is now the department Chief."

"Yup, I remember, Roy"

"Well guys, barring any complications, she should be okay. Dixie told me that she uses a wheelchair. Do you guys know why?"

Johnny answered, "No, Doc, we never got the chance to ask her?"

"Well, Johnny, she had polio and it affected her legs. She may have walked at one time but over the years, her legs became weaker due to polio. Were you able to recover her wheelchair?"

"No, Doc, we were just focused on getting her out of that basement"

Okay, well I'll send someone to get you when you can see her."

"Thanks, Doc"

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

The guys had the next three days off and they had already decided to take shifts sitting with Katie so she would have someone with her the whole time she was in ICU. They didn't want her to be alone and since they were her 'boys' they were family so they believed the hospital would just have to treat them as such and let them stay. Dr. Brackett could see how important it was to them, especially when it was Captain Stanley that called to secure permission. If the Captain felt his men needed to be with this woman, then who was he to stand in their way.

By the time the boy's next shift rolled around, Katie had made so much progress she had been moved into a regular room. Dr. Brackett was amazed at this older woman's resilience. Maybe it was her 'boys' staying with her that did the trick. The guys went back to work feeling light hearted and happy that their adopted mom was doing so well.

That early afternoon when Station 51 returned to quarters from a run, the engine and squad parked with precision in the bays. The men slowly wandered into the Kitchen and waiting for them was Chief McConikee along with two unfamiliar men. Both of the strangers had on uniforms but they were not LA County.

Chief McConikee approached Captain Stanley first and introduced the gentlemen with him. "Hank, I want you to meet Chief Carlos Rodriquez and Firefighter Jared Hawkins of the Palm Island Fire Department in Ford County, SC. They are here to meet all of you here at 51's A-Shift. Gentlemen, this is Captain Hank Stanley."

Captain Stanley shook hands with each man and welcomed them to Station 51.

"Hank, if you will make the introductions around the table…."

"Of course, Chief. This is our engineer, Mike Stoker. This is Firefighter Chet Kelly, Firefighter Marco Lopez, Our Firefighter Paramedics, Roy DeSoto and John Gage." The men shook hands all around.

Finally Firefighter Jared Hawkins explained why they were visiting 51's today. "Guys, I have two reasons I'm here today. One: I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of my Mom and Two: I had to come meet my Mom's 'boys'." Smiling Jared continued, "I figure if she has adopted you and you are 'her boys', then that makes you all my brothers. I always like to stay in touch with family."

Johnny was the first to speak, "You're Katie's son? That's fantastic!" The rest of the guys voiced similar reactions.

"Well, Katie told us about you and said you were working for your father's partner now so, Chief Rodriquez, you were his father's partner?" Cap inquired.

"Yes, I have the privilege of saying I was Milford Hawkins' partner. He was my partner, my best friend, and my brother."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads in understanding. After all, they have experienced this same type of relationships with their respective partners.

"Katie told us about you and your sister. She said that you followed in your father's footsteps. She's proud of you." Mike told Jared.

"My Mom is a strange and beautiful creature, gentlemen. You will understand why I say that as you get to know her better. She is one of a kind and I mean that in the best way possible!"

Captain Stanley assured Jared, "I believe we are already becoming aware of that fact, Jared."

Jared finally stands up and addresses the guys of 51's, "Guys, I need to get back to the hospital to check on Mom." Looking at Chief Rodrequez Jared says, "Uncle Carlos, will you go back with Chief McConikee or ride with me?"

"You go on back without me. I want to hang around here a little longer. Tell your Mom I'll see her later."

Jared goes around the room and shakes hands with each crew member. "Guys, I really hope we can all get together while you're off duty before I go home. I would love to hear about my Mom's rescue. I bet she gave you an unforgettable one. She has a tendency to leave people flabbergasted." Jared had to laugh when he saw the looks on everyone's faces. Yep, he thought, she always gets to people,. Now his Mom's boys have been captured by her charm as well.

"Yep, guys, your expressions say it all." Laughing, Jared exclaimed, "That's my Mom! Well, our Mom, right? See you later."

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

After Jared left the station, Chief Rodriquez graciously accepted another cup of coffee and secretly said a prayer of thanksgiving that the klaxons had not sounded yet. It was nice sitting here getting to know the men that Katie had found worthy enough to adopt.

Chet got the pot of coffee from the stove and starting refilling everyone's cups. He had a question that he was dying to ask so he just went for it, "Chief Rodriquez, Jared seemed really eager to accept the fact that his Mom has 'adopted' us. He just seemed so willing to share her."

Yes, Chet is it?" Chet nodded. "Well, Chet, it is not the first time Katie has adopted. See, Jared is adopted. Actually he and his sister both are adopted."

"Wait, she told us about how he got his Indian name. I assumed she meant she and her husband had named him." Johnny said looking confused.

"Johnny, think back. She never said she named him…she said he was named." Mike pointed out this small detail that he remembered.

Chief Rodriquez smiled at the men as he explained, "Milford had been married before Katie. The mother of Jared and Kim decided to leave one day and never come back. She didn't want to be a wife or mother so she signed over all parental rights to Milford. Jared was 3 and Kimmie was only 1 when she left. Milford was raising them alone when he met Katie."

Chief Rodriquez looked around the room and smiled again as the realization registered on each face. How could a woman sign away her children and never look back?

Chief Rodriquez continued his story, "When Jared was 5 and Kimmie was 3, Milford met Katie and fell madly in love. We teased him a lot about being hit with a 'Thunderbolt". Pretty soon he asked her to marry him. The first thing Katie did after she married Milford was to legally adopt his children. The lawyer that handled the adoption told her it was not really necessary since there was no other parent with any parental rights other than Milford but Katie wanted to make that commitment to the kids. She wanted it to be official so the kids would never wonder if she just accepted them because she was married to their father or whether she really wanted them. Those kids have never had a doubt how much she loves and wants them."

"Special woman." Chief McConikee was just beginning to understand why this woman captured the hearts of Station 51's A-Shift.

Captain Stanley agreed with Chief McConikee's statement. "Chief Rodriquez, Katie told us that her husband died when a wall collapsed during a fire."

"Yes, that's right. He and two other firemen. Our substation lost two: Milford and Bob. The third fireman was a volunteer with a county volunteer department that had responded to our call for help. I spent a few years really feeling the guilt that I wasn't with my partner that day. Milford had shoved me out the door right before the wall collapsed, saving my life."

The guys from 51's were all silent, understanding exactly how Chief Rodriquez must have felt. That guilt thing rears its ugly head every time one of them gets hurt.

"We lost two out of the four men that worked substation 2. Back then there was no such thing as a paramedic so there was just us… our Captain, engineer and two firefighters. Now days we have a separate Emergency Medical Service for the county. It is not part of the fire department like it is here but the training and qualifications are the same. Our paramedics work from their own base but our engines roll with them most of the time as a first responder."

Chief Rodriquez became silent for a moment and Marco decided this was a good time to ask a question that has been on his mind since first hearing the chief's name. "Your department might be smaller than ours but it seems there is no prejudice within the ranks. You are Hispanic and your partner was American Indian…seems like there's no racism there."

"Marco, it wasn't always that way. When I first joined the department there was a faction of people within the department that didn't feel I fit in very well. I was the first Mexican American to be hired and I believe my partner was the first American Indian. I think that's why we were put together to start with." Chief Rodriquez chuckled. "Milford and I used to have a running joke that we were thrown together because no one else in the department wanted to compete with the best! We hired our first African American right before Milford died."

"Anyway, Marco, it didn't take long before our heritage became a non-problem. We never felt any hostility or even hesitation towards us in any way. It's still that way. We are the first department in our area and probably in the state that openly accept homosexuals. We also have several women who work in the volunteer departments throughout the county. Let me tell you that those women can haul hose as good as any of my men. I have seen my men rely on them quite a few times and those women always have my guys' back completely. "

Marco was totally impressed. "Man, I wonder if LA will ever be that tolerant. Race is one thing but I can't really see women having a fair chance here. It would be great but not so sure it will ever happen."

Roy started laughing and when everyone turned to look at him, he said, "Can you imagine if we had women in the department and they were stationed with us here? Chet and Johnny wouldn't have to go to hospital nurses for their weekly dose of rejection. They could get that right here."

"Ha Ha, Roy! So funny.." Johnny scowled at his partner. He looked at Chet to see how he accepted Roy's statement and saw that 'wheels turning' look on his face. "Chet, forget it man. They are never going to hire women here!"

A look of disappointment played across Chet's face when he said, "Yeah, I know"

Chief Rodriquez turned to Chief McConikee. "Well, Chief, I think I have taken up enough of these gentlemen's time for now. Should we leave? I would really like to get back to the hospital and see Katie. I believe her daughter is coming in this afternoon and I want to see her."

"Of course, Chief Rodriquez."

When the two Fire Chiefs had left the station, the guys gathered around the table and talked about Katie's son and his Chief. They were impressed by this young man who had so many of his Mom's traits. The guys were amazed by the facts given them by Chief Rodriquez about his department.

Johnny was the first to voice the obvious. "Can you guys imagine a Fire Department that accepts all races, homosexuals, and women? This place must be what the writers all call utopia!"

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

At the hospital, Katie was doing much better, especially when her daughter arrived. Now both her children were by her side and she couldn't have been happier.

"Kimmie, you need to meet Mom's boys at station 51. They are a great bunch of guys and they seem to really care about Mom. They saved her life." Jared was excited to see his Sis and wanted her to be informed about all that had happened.

"Mom…your boys?"

"Yeah, Kimmie, Mom's boys. She adopted them…all six of them"

"Oh man, Jared, are you telling me I now have seven big brothers to cause my life hell?"

"Yep, little sister"

"Mom! How could you do this to me?"

Katie smiled at her kids. Best medicine in the world is hearing the banter between her two kids. She was happy Jared had met her boys from 51s. Jared liked them all and was really happy his Mom now had some great guys in LA watching out for her since he lived so far away….his fellow firefighters ….brothers! He couldn't help but silently thank his Dad. After all, it was his Dad's influence that brought him into this world where brotherhood means something.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
